Alternate 2
by cc71
Summary: Another way things could have gone in S6E8. Mary thought one night would resolve her attraction to Henry.
1. Proposition

[S6E8 same until graveyard visit, and Mary does not summon Henry to Downton. At Matthew's grave, instead of saying that she loves Henry, Mary apologizes to Matthew, saying she doesn't blame him, but is not sure she could ever give her heart and risk losing someone again. She hopes Matthew will not think badly of her for what she intends to do. No interaction with Isobel.]

At his flat, Henry is dressed for dinner and is going through some of Charlie's things that have been given to him by the family. There are ribbons, certificates, trophies, and photographs. One of the framed photos is of the racing team. There are several team members in it, with smiling faces and arms around each other's shoulders. Charlie and Henry have the two center, most prominent positions. Seeing this makes Henry pensive.

He sighs, thinking on how he and Charlie used to goad and tease each other about their respective racing talents. If the two raced separately, Henry often had the better times. But when the two were in the same race together, Charlie won more than Henry. Henry remembers one particular conversation about it within the last year. They were in the bar area of the Club, celebrating the team's victory in a race, during which Charlie and Henry placed first and second, respectively. They were all laughing and having a good time, and Henry said, "Well done, Charlie, but I don't understand how you do it; I think I am a better driver than you!"

Charlie took a drink of his ale, laughing a little, and said, "Henry, you probably _are_ a better driver than me. But I am a better finisher!"

Henry hears a knock on his door, interrupting his reverie. One of his teammates, Edwards, has dropped by to check in on him. The team is like a family whose members look out for each other. Everyone was hit hard by Charlie's death, but Henry the worst. People are genuinely concerned about how he is holding up. Henry had told Clarke, the racing manager, that he was taking a little time off.

Henry lets his friend in and pours two drinks, then hands one to Edwards.

Edwards says, "Hello, Henry. How'd it go in Yorkshire?" Since Henry had introduced Mary to the team at the race, it is also common knowledge that something was afoot about the relationship. Henry had returned from Yorkshire the day before.

Henry shakes his head, dejectedly, "Not well." He takes a sip of his drink.

Edwards is worried about Henry, who is normally one of the most dependably stable team members. Charlie had kept things fun, but Henry kept them focused. "So it is over?" Edwards asks.

"So it would seem," Henry answers. "You know I am not the type to give up easily, but..well..." He shrugs and shakes his head.

Edwards allows silence for a few minutes while they each enjoy the burn of the scotch in their throats. First Charlie, now Mary...Edwards does not want to leave Henry alone like this. Finally, he says, "Do you have dinner plans?"

Henry says, "Just going to the Club."

Edwards has another idea, "Let me take you to a new place. For you, that is."

Henry agrees, and they head out.

Across the street, Mary is alighting from a taxicab with a small valise when Henry and Edwards leave his building and start to walk down the street. She is not the type to shout, so gives an exasperated "Oh, bother!" then starts to follow them.

Two tall, athletic men walk much faster than a woman in heels carrying a small bag. The distance between them increases as they walk a few blocks. Mary is a little nervous as she sees them turning a corner, hoping that she will not lose sight of them. Thankfully, as Mary turns the corner, she sees them enter a building with an outdoor awning marking the entrance.

The men enter a posh place that has a bar right near the entrance, and a restaurant area, with some couples dancing and some seated at tables. A few men wait around the bar at the entry area, and in turn are joined by women and go to tables also. Henry is surprised that he has never been here before since it is relatively close to the flat. The friend takes two cards from a small table near the entrance, makes a few notes on each, then hands them to a gentleman who looks like a maitre d. The man departs briefly, while Edwards and Henry turn to order a drink at the bar.

Mary comes in the door, looking around for Henry and Edwards. The maitre d has returned with two well-dressed young women following him. One is medium height with blonde curls and the other is similar in build and coloring to Mary. The maitre d sees Mary and immediately walks toward her while the women stay behind. He politely says to Mary, "Excuse me, madam, but this is a gentlemen's club. Perhaps you have the wrong address?"

Several things happen concurrently. Mary stands there confused, since there are obviously women in the place, contrary to the man's statement. Henry and Edwards have overheard the man, and look toward the entrance. Henry sees Mary, puts his drink down and walks over to her, exclaiming, "Mary!" Edwards, upon seeing Mary, approaches the maitre d and takes one of the cards back, explaining, "I apologize, but there has been a change of plans. My friends will dine elsewhere tonight." He hands the card to Henry and gestures toward the door. Henry and Mary leave.

As they begin to walk back, Mary says, "I was a confused at first, but...is that place what I think it is?"

Henry reads the card Edwards gave him, and purses his lips together before saying, "I suspect it might be."

Mary scoffs, "I am not sure how I feel about that."

Henry responds, "I have to agree." They walk a few paces in silence, then Henry continues, "I think Edwards was only trying to help. I lost my best friend and the only women I have ever loved, and he likely thought that some companionship would ease my misery." He offers the card for Mary to read.

Mary starts to switch the hand that is carrying the valise so that she can take the card, and Henry sees and says, "Here, let me take that."

Mary obliges, and takes the card. She smirks as she reads aloud, "Tall, slender, with short, dark hair."

Mary sighs and rolls her eyes, still not liking the situation. They walk in silence for a few paces.

She is the one to speak first again. Mary recognizes that she is partially to blame for Henry's misery. She is regretful, so says with sincerity, "Henry, I am sorry for not being more compassionate with you about Charlie. I have no excuses, really, since I know what it is like to lose your best friend in such a way."

Henry nods in acknowledgement, "I understand. Here I'd asked you to give cars another chance. It was likely as traumatic for you as for me."

Mary is glad that Henry seems to understand, and decides to make sure of it. She nods, and says, "It brought back all those awful memories; and resurfaced fears of losing a love."

Henry mutters, "Hmm." They walk in silence again for a short while. Henry does not know why Mary is here, but his heart skipped a beat when she said he is a love she fears losing.

Mary remarks on something Henry just said, "Am I truly the only woman you have ever loved?"

Henry stops walking and turns to her, touching her arm gently, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Mary's expression is sad as she begins walking again, "I have behaved so poorly toward you and others recently that I am not sure I deserve it."

Henry considers Mary's words, and teases her, "You are fishing for compliments!"

Mary rolls her eyes at him, smiling a little but not saying anything. She realizes she is, but she would never admit to it.  
Henry understands all of this. He is not sure what Mary is up to, but at worst she will reject him again. He surmises that he has nothing to lose by attempting to court her.

He begins, "You are strong, intelligent, and bold. Your wit matches or surpasses mine, and you are not afraid to use it. You make me laugh, although sometimes when I do not think you mean to. I love that your strength allows you to be cool and collected on the outside, but I know there is a loving heart inside. Will that do?"

Mary smiles a little, teasing him, "You didn't say anything about my beauty, or wealth…"

They have reached the steps to Henry's flat. Mary takes one step up, but Henry does not, so they are about eye-to-eye. Henry is very serious as he says, "Mary, you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me, but beauty alone is not the basis for love. And, if you were to leave Downton, and come with George to me penniless, I would still love you and take care of you the rest of our lives." He shrugs his head a little, adding, "You might have to adjust to a slightly less grand lifestyle, but we'd manage." He says the last with a teasing tone of voice, and begins to ascend the stairs with her.

Mary counters, "I would have to be penniless to ever leave Downton...I didn't do it for Matthew..."

As he opens the door to his flat, Henry responds, "You know I would never ask you to."

Mary inquires as they enter Henry's flat, "But you would leave here, your London life, for me?"

Henry replies simply, "Yes."

Henry puts down her valise as he is taking off his hat, and helps Mary off with her cape. She is wearing the green and gold beaded sleeveless dress that she wore the night of the dinner at the Criterion. He makes a sound like, "Mmmm" as he does, causing Mary to ask, "What is it?"

Henry replies as he hangs up her cape, "You know you look stunning in that dress."

Mary gives him one of her coy smiles. Henry pours them each a drink, and as he hands one to Mary, gives her a look that is intended to cut through any toying. But his words are gentle while probing, "Mary, I love that you are here, but I have to ask why? You acted as if you never wanted to see me again."

Mary takes a deep breath and looks directly into Henry's eyes. She has decided that she needs to be bold or she might never do it. Without shame, she says, "I would like to spend the night with you."

Henry's face shows his surprise, "What?!"

Mary explains, "We have been attracted to each other since we met. I am not sure I am ready for a husband, or even need one, for that matter. But I would like a lover I can trust."

Henry has started to walk around, rubbing the back of his neck, clearly unsure of what to do. He had no idea what to expect when he saw her this evening, but this never crossed his mind.

Mary expected only two possible reactions from Henry, but neither of them was silence. She impatiently inquires, "Well?"

Henry looks at her with mirth in his eyes and begins laughing a little. He gestures to her with his drink hand and says, "You see? I do not think you intended to humor me with this."

Mary is defensive, "No, I did not. It is not a joke."

Henry continues to shake his head, "It's also...not very romantic."

Mary defends her request by comparing it to one of his, "Neither is watching you test a car or going to a pub!"

Henry chuckles even more, explaining, "I wanted to spend time with you, and was trying to see how you would react. You initially come across as being snobbish, you know."

Mary is becoming hot under the collar a little, "Should I feel good that I apparently passed your test?"

Henry cocks his head and responds, "Yes, as a matter of fact. We wouldn't be having this discussion tonight otherwise. Which brings us back to your bold request..." He shakes his head and chuckles a little as he finishes his drink.

Mary voices her frustration, "You were about to spend the evening in the arms of a stranger; surely the genuine article could be a little better."

Henry puts his glass down and walks back over to the coat rack, "I would not have. Spent the night with a girl from that club, that is. It is...not my way. I am a little surprised at Edwards, frankly. It is not the type of reputation our team would want." He takes her cape from the hook, takes her drink from her and puts it down, then helps her put the cape on again.

Mary is disappointed since she thinks he is rejecting her. She curtly begins, "Very well, if that is the way you feel…" And she bends to pick up her valise to leave.

Henry gently takes her hand to stop her, putting his own hat on with his other hand. "Mary, I expect you are just as hungry as I am. I've not a lick of food in the place, so please let me take you to dinner, and we can discuss what happens next."

He holds the door open for her, and they depart.


	2. Discussion

A/N: This work was the result of our discussion of the question, "Mary doesn't need a husband-why didn't she just have an affair with Henry and be done with it?" It was a progressive piece: one of us did a draft proposition chapter, while another re-watched to figure out and draft what Henry's initial reaction might be. Then we all collaborated on the successive parts and put it all together to fit Fellowes' theme of Mary being both beauty and beast. A little too trite, but we're posting it while we work on what will happen in 1927+ for our other fic.

* * *

The pair enter the Royal Automobile Club and Henry tells the host it will be two for dinner. The host says, "One moment, please, Mr. Talbot," then checks his stand, then says, "This way, please."

Mary notes that the restaurant area is busy, with nearly all of the tables filled. As they proceed to a table, several other diners discreetly nod, or raise a hand or glass to Henry, and he acknowledges each in turn with a small nod or smile.

They reach the table and the host helps Mary sit. She observes, "It seems we are fortunate there was a table."

Henry replies with a smile, "Not really. The Club always has room for us drivers."

After they are seated, Henry says, "Now, tell me why you are not feeling lovable."

Mary is a little taken off guard by the inquiry, asking, "What do you mean?"

Henry says, "You said you have behaved badly lately, not just to me. If we are to continue a relationship-of whatever type-I think we should expect honesty from each other. Don't you agree?"

Mary takes a deep breath in and sighs. She did say she wanted someone she could trust. It is both appealing and infuriating to her that he knows just how to prod her. She starts, "If you must know, I've been unhappy since the accident, made worse with your surprise visit and abrupt departure. I have taken it out on everyone around me." She is not trying to place the blame on him, but Mary has a hard time taking responsibility when she is in the wrong.

Henry nods, noting that the timing of her angst coincides with her split with him. He knows better than to point that out to her, but he will concede one point. "I am sorry that I upset you. It was not the reaction I had hoped for, nor expected." He pauses briefly, then says, "I assume you reflected on the situation from my point of view, or you wouldn't be here."

"Yes," Mary responds, "Our personal cupid, Tom, invited you, thinking I was ready for your proposal. Needless to say,..."

"You were not," Henry finishes her sentence for her. He knows she was rude to him, but Henry is curious about what she did to others, so asks, "But, aside from its cause, your earlier … guilt, if I may, was palpable. What happened?"

Mary sees that she is not going to be able to be evasive. If the tables were turned, she'd be just as inquisitive. She feels he doesn't need to know all the details, or the litany of insults and anger she shot at everyone. But he will eventually surmise due the absence of any announcement in the society pages that Bertie and Edith did not marry after all. She resignedly replies, "The worst offense is that I put Edith on the spot in front of Bertie. There is no engagement." Mary is obviously discomforted by her confession, looking down at her menu. "My reasons for coming to London are twofold, you see. I had to apologize to Edith, which I did earlier."

Henry is surprised at this news. He looks critically at Mary for a few moments. He knows there is animosity between the two sisters, but the level Mary just described, bad enough to have caused a break-up with Bertie, is unsettling. Mary sees his scrutiny, and is uncomfortable with it. She casts her eyes downward and says, quietly, "I suppose this takes me down a little in your regard."

Henry asked for honesty from Mary, and he will give her nothing less in return. He nods, and says, "To be honest, it would."

Mary is not surprised, since everyone else has had the same reaction, but she is dispirited upon hearing him say it. She thinks, "I wish his opinion did not matter so much to me. Well, it is better to find out sooner rather than later." She looks up to meet Henry's eyes, intending to attempt to regain her haughty composure. She is surprised that she does not see rejection in his gaze after all.

He continues, "You redeemed yourself not only by what I assume was a sincere apology to Edith, but more by the evident regret in your voice." His voice has such a quality to it that Mary feels like she has been laid bare, and she again looks down at her menu.

Henry sees that he has discomforted her, and is glad to be able to have that effect on her. If she wants to play games with him, he will engage as a worthy opponent. But he also wants her to know something else, "Mary, how shallow would I be if I rejected you because of that incident? Surely you and Matthew faced more challenging concerns."

She is not enthused about his bringing up Matthew, nor that he is implying a much greater commitment to her than she wants to face still. So she stays silent.

Henry recognizes when he shouldn't press, so changes the topic, "Your request is compelling. Some of the more exciting benefits of marriage without worry of anyone saying I want you for your money."

Mary is glad to have the conversation turn, but is curious as to why he came at it from that angle. "Is that something you would care about?"

Henry responds, "No-although I wonder about you. You did say something to that effect." He is referring to their arguments on the stairway.

Mary says dismissively, "I was furious with you for being there; who knows what I said?"

Henry says simply, "I do." He then continues, "And if what people think matters, then what would they say if they found out about an affair?"

Mary pauses, then answers, cavalierly, "I am not sure that I care. I am a grown woman after all."

Henry looks intently at her for a moment and replies, "Does it come as a surprise to you that I care for your sake? No man should want to expose you to that risk."

Mary looks up at him abruptly, questioning. She wonders if he knows about Tony. She doesn't see that type of suggestive hint in his face, so she says nothing. Instead, Henry's face evinces disappointment, almost scolding. He says, "I am disappointed that you did not think me honorable."

She did not expect that reaction; she did not think he would reject her advance. She had been thinking about their mutual attraction, and her own physical desires. She realizes now that while they had playful verbal banter, he never did anything that should have led her to question his propriety. Mary is not the type to back down, and she does not want to retract her request.

She decides that she will be forthright with him. "I appreciate your concern. But it might surprise you that I have been the object of potential scandal more than you might expect." She gives him one of her small smiles as she says this.

Henry looks surprised, then he chuckles again. Mary interprets his laughter as amusement at her having more of a sordid past than he thought. She is glad that her words did not put him off. Perhaps he will bend his sense of honor, she hopes.

In actuality, Henry is amused for a different reason. He is fairly sure Mary did not intend to reveal some of her secrets tonight. After the way she treated him, and given her request for an affair, he is enjoying this. As attracted to her as he is, he has no intention of giving in to her fling so that they can discard each other. He wonders if that is her intent, and if that is what she is implying occurred with others. He thinks back to his discussion with Napier. It wasn't him, he is pretty sure of that. Could have been Foyle or Blake, though. Evelyn said Mary rejected both of them. Who it was doesn't matter; that something occurred and the suitor is no longer in the picture is the important point.

To Mary, he says, "I am not innocent either, if it makes a difference to you to hear me say it. I assume you expected as much."

Of course Mary didn't expect him virginal at his age. She would have been disappointed if he was inexperienced. But she does want to call him out on his hypocrisy. She asks, "How shall I reconcile your self-confessed lack of virtue, when you have never married, with your alleged sense of honor? You said, hmm, how to put it, 'purchasing' companionship is not your way. Did your other lovers not deserve your chivalry?"

Henry nods, "Point taken. But if you just consider how I have behaved with you...none of my actions were improper, were they? Yet you packed a case, so you assumed a good chance of one answer."

Mary nods, acknowledging, "Yes, I suppose I did. Think of me like you did any of the others, then."

Henry just looks at her with an incredulous smirk. They both know better.

He notes the waiter coming by and smiles, "Shall we order?"

* * *

By the end of dinner, they have had enough good food, wine, and conversation on other topics to have replenished their bodies and entertained their spirits. On the walk back, they are arm in arm, smiling, and enjoying each other's company.

They enter Henry's flat; he takes off his hat off, helps Mary off with her cape, and places both on the rack.

After turning back to her, Henry takes one of her hands, and with his other arm, encircles her waist and pulls her to him, kissing her with tenderness and passion. Her return kiss is the equal to his. She is thrilled that he chose not to waste time before making a move; it might have been awkward. His suave nature is one of his traits she finds appealing.

He releases her hand, strokes her chin lightly, and whispers, "I love you, Mary. Do you love me?" He thinks, no, he feels that she does. That was not a simple kiss of friendship, nor of purely lust. He wants her to admit it.

Mary opens her eyes and meets his. Heavens, she never felt like this when she kissed Tony or Charles. But…oh, why does he have such a different life? She saw it clear as day at dinner tonight-he might not be titled, but he is one of the kings in his racing world. A world she wants nothing to do with. She finds that she cannot be deceitful. "I...I am not sure." There, at least now he knows that hasn't changed.

Henry kisses her forehead and says, "I would like you to stay, and you may share my bed. I will hold you all night long, to let you know how much I love you. Tonight and any other night." He looks Mary in the eyes again, "But...I will not make love with you unless you love me in return. Can you accept that?"

Mary looks at him and understands. It does feel good to be in his arms. She does not want to leave. "Yes."

"Mmm," he says as he holds her close and kisses her again. He releases her and his eyes sparkle with amusement, and he says, "You realize this is going to be the most difficult thing I have ever done?"

Mary smiles back coyly, questioning. Henry picks up her valise for her, and as he leads her to the bedroom, hands it to her. "You already are the most desirable woman to me, and you have undoubtedly packed something incredibly alluring…so,..please..?" Then he goes to his closet, takes a robe out, and begins to hand it to her.

Mary kisses him before going to change, not taking the robe from him. "Alright. I brought a robe; and I will respect your conditions even if it is apparent your body would rather not."

* * *

The next morning, Henry awakens first, but stays holding Mary until she stirs. He kisses her shoulder, and says, "Good morning, darling. Did you sleep well?"

Mary is surprised that in spite of being in a strange bed, she did indeed have a restful night. She feels wonderful; not really disappointed in what did not occur. "Yes, I did." She turns over to face him and smiles, "You?"

"Of course," Henry replies. He is exhilarated that she is smiling and apparently in a good mood. He hopes that is a sign that there may be some sort of future he can look forward to. But what will it be? He still believes them to be a good match, and wants a chance to convince her. He kisses her gently, and asks with a serious tone, "Mary, may I see you again?"

Mary hadn't really thought through beyond last night, thinking they could have a fling and she would get over her attraction to him. She is not sure what she wants now. She could say it is better for them to part now on good terms, but she suspects they would still find ways to see each other. Whenever she would be in London, or he in Yorkshire. It's been like that since he came to dinner with his aunt. They are like magnets drawn to each other. Perhaps one of those times he will loosen his morals, but she will not chase him to achieve it. She believes both of them know where the other stands. "If you were to visit, I will give you a better welcome. I cannot promise more than that."

During races, one of the ways good drivers win is by taking risks and taking advantage of openings to pass other cars-however tight those spaces may be. Mary's statement is all Henry needs to hear. He kisses her and promises, "You will see me then."


	3. Acclimation

Mary returns to Downton and Tom immediately notices her improved spirits at tea that afternoon. He asks, "How did things go with Edith?"

Mary sighs and answers, "I apologized; I was and am sincere about it. But that will not repair things with Bertie. I sent him a note, too, but I don't expect anything, especially while he is in Tangiers."

Tom prods, "And did you see Henry, too?" Tom only knew for certain that Mary went to try to make amends with Edith.

Mary rolls her eyes, but cannot lie to Tom. "Yes. I also apologized to him and we had dinner."

"And…?" Tom inquires.

"And...we are on civil speaking terms again," Mary says. "I did not encourage him, but told him I would not turn him away."

Tom asks, "Are you testing him?"

Mary responds,"No. The next move is up to him, but if I am honest I have no doubt if he will do it."

Tom shakes his head, "Then you are teasing him."

Mary says, "That is not my intent either! Look, it's just … not resolved yet. But, Tom, nothing has changed about either of our circumstances. He is a race car driver living in London and I am committed to the estate. Our lives are not compatible."

Tom notes she did not say anything about their disparity of fortunes, only the lifestyle differences. He says, "Well, at least you've gotten over him not being a duke or something. That's progress."

Mary says, "Honestly, Tom, this is not some type of game, or labyrinth for us to get through."

"Mary, I think it might be, in some respects, to you," Tom says, but then smiles. "And Henry is matching you move for move."

* * *

The next day, Henry's car pulls up Downton's drive, just after midday. He waits in the hall while Carson sends Barrow to find Mary to tell her, and announce him to Lord Grantham.

Robert comes out and greets Henry, cautiously saying, "Talbot, another surprise visit?" Henry is taken aback that Mary must not have said anything to her parents.

Mary comes down the stairs, saying, "It is not a surprise, Papa." She smiles, walks over to Henry and gives him a small peck on the cheek in greeting. "Welcome, Henry." She turns to her father and says, "I am sorry I did not let you and Mama know in advance. I wasn't sure when Henry might come." Looking back toward Henry, she explains further, "I felt so badly about the way I treated him last, that while I was in London, I invited him to come and spend some time out here. A resting holiday, while he grieves Charlie."

Henry sees that Mary is still playing games with everyone. That explanation was both a convenient rationale and an invitation to him for an extended visit, not just a date with her for today. Henry had packed for a couple of days, but had not planned on staying at the Abbey. He cannot say that straight out without refuting Mary's story in front of her father, but he feels he needs to say something given Robert's surprised expression. He needs to test Mary's resolve to have him there.

He says, "I do not mean to be a bother; I can stay with Aunt Prudence…"

Mary says, "No bother at all. Tom and I will enjoy your company."

Robert is confused at this turnabout, but he sees that Mary is more receptive to Henry's presence than the last time he came. He says, "Very well. I apologize for my rather abrupt greeting, Henry. Carson, please see that his things are taken upstairs." To Mary, he says, "I will leave him in your care?"

Mary responds, "Yes, Papa." Robert departs the hall.

Mary turns to Henry, smiles and sighs, and says, "Let me show you around." She takes Henry's arm and the pair begins a tour of the main floor of the Abbey.

* * *

Later, at tea, Mary introduces Henry to George and Sybbie and Marigold as a friend who will be spending some time with them. Henry has decided he wants to try to become friendly with George at least, even if just to have another feather in his cap in Mary's eyes. He does not have a lot of experience with young children, so he decides to follow Mary's and Tom's lead for how they interact. By the time they head upstairs to change for dinner, he has resolved that Tom is a better role model.

* * *

Getting into bed that night, Cora says to Robert, "It was certainly more pleasant of a dinner with Henry this time. None of that awful tension of before."

Robert nods his head in agreement, "Yes. But...do you know what Mary's intentions are? It is clear that Henry's have not changed."

Cora shakes her head, "Dear, when have we ever been able to predict Mary?"

* * *

That night, after she thinks everyone else is abed, Mary knocks quietly on Henry's door. He opens the door in his nightwear and robe. She asks, "Would you mind company?"

Henry pauses before saying anything, considering the situation. He had told her he would hold her any night, but he did not expect to at the Abbey. Instead of letting her in, he comes into the hall with her, and says, "I am an early riser, and I think you are not. Your room would be better. I do care what your family thinks, you know." They proceed back to her room together.

In her room, in her bed, he holds her close and kisses her, then says, "Mary, I love you. Do you love me?"

She is still uncertain, and answers him again, "I am not sure."

So, they settle into sleep, holding each other, but nothing more.

* * *

Henry does indeed wake up earlier than Mary. Rather than stay with her like he did in his flat, this morning he gently kisses her and tells her good morning, then gets up and leaves her room. He is not sure she is awake enough to be aware of his actions.

He changes and goes downstairs, where he encounters Robert at breakfast.

"Good morning!" Robert says, "I hope you slept well."

"Yes, thank you, Lord Grantham." Henry says, helping himself to some breakfast at the sideboard.

Robert glances up, surprised at the formality again. He supposes Henry is trying to be on his best behaviour. The whole thing is confusing to Robert, but he says, "Please, Robert will do."

Henry smiles as he is sitting, saying, "Thank you. Mary was able to take me around quite a bit yesterday. It is beautiful here."

Robert nods, "It is, isn't it? I hope you find some peace while you are here."

"My thanks for your hospitality. I do not mean to impose," Henry states.

Tom enters the room, nodding good morning to Robert and Henry, then getting himself some breakfast.

Robert chuckles, "Impose all you want if you can keep Mary in the better spirits she has been in!"

Tom says, concurring, "I'll add my support to that! Would you like to join us today about the estate?"

Henry says, "Certainly, if it is alright with Mary."

Mary enters as he is saying this, and she asks, "If what is alright with me?"

Tom says, "I asked Henry to join us today. He'd like your blessing before he agrees."

Mary looks slyly at Henry and says, "Of course you can join us. But feel free to escape if you tire of our company."

Henry looks at Mary and says, "That will never happen."

Tom and Robert glance at each other and roll their eyes.

Robert gets up and leaves the breakfast room. Henry notes this, excuses himself and departs immediately thereafter. He catches Robert's attention in the hall.

"Excuse me, Robert, if I may have a moment?" Henry asks as they walk into the library together.

Robert says, "What can I do for you?"

"I believe my intentions with Mary are clear," Henry begins.

Robert nods, saying, "Yes, they are…"

Henry continues, "She is not so certain, at the moment, anyway." His tone is not disappointed, just cautious.

Robert says, "That is also not surprising."

Henry takes something out of his pocket. "I would like to entrust you with this, so that you never doubt me. I would like Mary to have it, when she is ready to accept it, that is. I'll not ask for it back while there is still hope for us."

Robert opens the ring box and sees what is evidently a gorgeous heirloom. He is impressed enough that his eyebrows rise in surprise. "I will keep it in the safe, if that is alright with you." And he starts to head away, then pauses and says, "You seem a decent fellow, Henry. I am sure your aunt would have warned us otherwise. I'll admit you would not have been my first choice for Mary; but she is the one choosing, not me. If it matters, I will not object."

"Thank you, Robert, for the honesty. Your opinion matters quite a lot to me, by the way. I hope to convince both of you of my worthiness." He adds, "It's odd, really. In racing, it is obvious when you are doing well, by your speed and place. But with courtship, you might not know from one minute to the next."

Robert chuckles, and says, "I think Mary makes it very obvious where one stands at any given moment. I wish you luck-I cannot guess where her heart is."

* * *

That night, after dinner, Mary and Henry ascend the stairs together, just the two of them. She asks, "Will I see you later?"

Henry is not surprised tonight, but he wants it to be her request, so says, "If you would like."

Mary understands that this will not be the last time they will play this dance with each other. On the one hand, Henry is _letting_ it be her choice. On the other, he is _forcing_ it to be her choice. She nods, and says, "I would."

* * *

Again Henry awakens in the morning before Mary. He gently rises, trying not to disturb her. Instead of immediately departing today, he looks around. Part of him is simply curious, and he glances over Mary's dressing table. He sees the photo of Matthew there, and smiles at the resemblance George has to him. Henry wanders over and opens a door at the end of the room, and enters what looks to be an empty dressing room. He thinks, "This must have been Matthew's."

"What are you doing?" Mary's voice interrupts his thoughts. He turns around to see her putting on her robe as she walks toward him.

He replies, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to waken you." He begins to step toward her, but feels something at his foot. Looking down, he sees a dried flower, like a boutonniere.

He bends to pick it up, and Mary says, exasperated, "Here, that is always falling." She takes it from him and pins the flower back to a spot on the wall inside the dressing room.

She seems a little embarrassed, but offers no further explanation.

Henry understands now a little more of what he is up against. He gently kisses Mary, and departs.

* * *

And so it goes for several days. Every day, Henry gets to know the estate, the family, and the staff a little better. And they him. He does not spend every waking moment with Mary. Sometimes he walks to the village by himself. Sometimes he accompanies Tom about the estate without Mary. Sometimes he and Mary ride together; other times they walk. Mary knows he is trying to prove to her that he could fit into life in the country. But she also knows that a holiday is not his real life.

Every night, Henry goes to Mary's room at her request. And every night, he asks her if she loves him, and every night, she says, "I am not sure." Therefore, every night, they lay together, and he holds her close, but nothing more. And he quietly departs early every morning.

* * *

One morning after breakfast, Henry asks if he might take George out for a walk. Mary has paperwork to attend to, and Tom has gone to York on errands. Henry wants company, if that is alright. By now, Mary has seen that they interact well, so she agrees, and is amused as they head out together hand in hand.

Later, she is walking out of the agent office to go to the house when she spies them coming back before lunchtime. George is on Henry's shoulders, and both of them are eating something.

Mary teases, "Henry, are you encouraging George to spoil his appetite for lunch?"

Henry says, "It is just a pear!"

George has a half-eaten pear in one hand, and a whole one in his other. He holds out the fresh one to Mary, saying, "We brought one for you, Mummy!"

Mary asks as she reaches for the fruit, "Did you go to the village?" She is curious because they are not coming from that direction.

Henry says, "No-these are from the orchard."

"Orchard? Oh, that was likely not our property." She has a critical tone to her statement.

Henry looks baffled, "I am sure it was within the bounds from the map. I am usually very good with directions. Here, I'll show you." He takes George down from his shoulders and they all go into the office together. He points to an area on the map that is within the estate limits. "It is around here."

Mary looks at the map a little more closely. There is no mention of an orchard on it, but the tree symbols do look deciduous rather than evergreen. It has been a long time since she was in that area.

Henry says, "It does look like the trees have not been tended for some time. But, they are still producing." He smiles and he and George each take bites of their pears.

Mary is searching her memory, and then thinks it might be the orchard that they used to go to when she was very little. At the time, she would not have known about estate boundaries, nor how far something was if they went via cart. She will have to ask Papa why it was allowed to be forgotten. Even if they are not all suitable for human consumption, drops or spotted pears and apples can be used to feed the pigs. She turns to Henry, "Thank you! You have uncovered a new resource for us." She smiles, "Who knew a city man would take so well to the country." And she kisses him.

George looks up and says, "I get a kiss, too! I was with Henry when we found it."

Mary smiles, says, "Yes, you do!" and she picks up her son, kisses him and hugs him.

They walk together to the house, one adult holding each of George's hands.

* * *

One day, Henry is out walking the estate with Tom. They have already discussed various possibilities for Henry to occupy his time if he were to be out here long term. But Henry does not want to commit to anything while he does not have more from Mary.

Tom asks, "Have you decided what you are going to do about racing?"

Henry shakes his head, "Not long term. Clarke knows I am not driving the rest of the season; there are only a couple of races left. My heart is not in it without Charlie."

Tom says, "It seems to me your heart is taken by someone else now."

Henry snickers, saying "It has been! I am not ashamed of it." He becomes thoughtful, "Would that it was reciprocated."

Tom says, "It is, if you ask me. Mary is the only one who won't admit it to herself."

Henry looks over at Tom and says, "But she is the only one that matters."

* * *

Edith has returned from London, and she and Mary are the first ones to come in for tea. Edith has tried to forgive Mary, but their relationship is still as cool as it has ever been. Edith asks Mary sarcastically, "Where is your love?"

Mary rolls her eyes at Edith, saying, "If you are referring to Henry, he and Tom are out together." Mary smirks a little, saying, "I think Henry is as much Tom's love as mine."

Edith scolds, "Oh, come now, Mary. I have already said that you can fool yourself, but you cannot fool me."

Mary recalls their fight in Edith's room the day Bertie left. Mary is tired of people saying Henry and she are a good match without any reasons for it. She challenges her sister, "Why do you think Henry is right for me?"

Edith gives an exasperated sigh and says with a little drama, "Let me see, he's educated, charming, self-confident, intelligent, witty, not to mention handsome. All the things you typically fall for. Plus he shares your demeanor-you and he understand each other."

"I am not sure of that," Mary says.

Edith scoffs, "I am-you are both stubborn and don't easily take No for an answer."

Mary rolls her eyes at her sister again. Rosamund has come for a visit, and she, Cora and Robert enter the library during Mary and Edith's conversation. They do not intrude, but do overhear it.

Edith adds, "At least you'll know you can trust it if you ever accept it."

Mary says, "What do you mean?"

Edith explains, "Mary, you were always meant to marry the heir. Thankfully for you and Matthew, you loved each other. But you don't have to be constrained by that anymore."

Mary gets upset at Edith, saying, "I did not love Matthew simply because he was the heir!"

Edith shakes her head, "Of course not! But it took losing him for a while for you to see it. Are you going to do that to Henry, too?"

Mary is unsettled, "Perhaps you should limit your love advice to your magazine readers."

Edith says, "Oh, why do I even bother…"

* * *

At before dinner drinks, Rosamund and Violet are sitting together with Mary. There is still animosity due to the hospital merger, so Cora is keeping her distance from her mother-in-law, and is conversing with Edith and Henry.

Rosamund asks Mary, "Henry seems very comfortable here. How long will he stay?"

Mary responds, "I did not give him a limit."

Violet says, "Perhaps you should give yourself one. Face your fears and decide to love again, or tell him you cannot. Either way, let him know."

Mary rolls her eyes at her grandmother, but says nothing.

As Mary and her aunt walk in to dinner, Rosamund quietly says, "Your grandmother has a point. I overheard the maids this morning saying that Henry's bed has not been slept in since he arrived."

Mary straightens, but is not apologetic when she says, "He has been spending nights with me."

At Rosamund's raised eyebrows, Mary says, "I have nothing to be ashamed of." She explains further, "It is quite chaste. His sense of honor prevents anything else."

Rosamund scoffs and says, "I should think it is high time he got over it, for everyone's sake."

* * *

That night, when Henry comes to her room, she greets him with a more impassioned kiss than normal. She wraps her arms around him, pressing herself to him. He encircles her with his arms, returning her passion, wondering, hoping, that something has changed. He begins, "Mary, I love you-"

Mary interrupts him, saying "Henry, I love...being loved by you…" She takes off her robe, and she has on a very revealing negligee. "I want to be with you."

Henry closes his eye momentarily, then picks up her robe, and drapes it over her shoulders. He holds her arms gently. He is not harsh as he says, "I will stay, but only on my terms."

Mary gets upset, and turns away from Henry. "Why do you have to be so bloody honorable?!"

Henry calmly goes to the dressing room, opens the door, and looks for the dried flower on the wall. Of course it has fallen again, so he picks it up. He gently places it near Matthew's picture, and softly says, "For the same reasons he was."

He leaves the room.


	4. Apparitions

The next morning, Mary wakes missing Henry, not having had his arms around her all night. She regrets her seduction attempt, but only because this time she should have expected its unsuccessful outcome. She is not ashamed of letting Henry know she is attracted to him. She was not testing him, just like she wasn't when she originally proposed the affair. She recognizes now that she has been testing herself. What is it that she wants out of a romance? She is confident in being attractive and sought-after, but she is jealous about the romantic freedom that men often enjoy. While completely different circumstances, with Tony and Pamuk, it had been their seduction that she succumbed to. She wanted to see what would happen if the roles were reversed. She hadn't expected that a charming race car driver would be more like Matthew.

Edith is right, to some extent. As long as they continue to manage the estate well, Mary does not have to worry about marrying for security. Besides, if that was all she was seeking, then she could simply look to someone like Evelyn. She is more free to choose differently now. She thought she could be done with Henry after a tryst. Now that she has been able to spend more time with him, she knows it would not be that simple, and perhaps just the opposite.

She decides to pay a visit to the graveyard; it is always both painful and peaceful for her, and right now she feels she needs both. The pain from feeling lost love, and peace from remembering its source is love. She talks to Matthew's memorial stone, "Hello, darling. I guess you know that things didn't go as I expected, in spite of my attempts otherwise. He has been more than patient; I believe he loves me like you did. I…I am still afraid." She stands there with her hand on the stone, silent and tearful.

Isobel approaches with a bouquet of flowers. She says to Mary, "Hello, dear. May I join you?"

Mary nods but says nothing, turning away to wipe her tears. They stand in silence for a few minutes.

Finally, Isobel smiles and says, "How is the trial marriage going?"

Mary looks over at Isobel with a confused look on her face. "Pardon?"

"Henry's presence. That is Violet's term-she told me you make quite the couple. She is concerned you are not being honest with him or yourself; dragging things out longer than necessary. But I think it is not such a bad idea to see if you are ready for the ups and downs of marriage again," Isobel explains.

Mary had not thought of Henry's visit that way, but now that she hears it, she has to chuckle at Granny's insight. Perhaps that was Mary's subconscious intent when she invited Henry in the first place. She smiles and says, "You both may be right."

"Oh, as astute as Violet is, Henry seems solid enough that he will catch you out if he senses something amiss." She gestures at Matthew's monument, "Much like Matthew used to, I imagine."

They stand in silence for a few moments. Then, Isobel indicates the flowers, and says, "I gathered all of the blooms that still looked fresh from the garden. I hardly ever bring flowers anymore, but somehow today I just felt compelled to. Almost as if he had requested it." She bends down to lay the bouquet at the headstone. As she does, she takes one of the flowers and hands it to Mary. But Mary's still-misty eyes see a vision of Matthew handing the flower to her. Mary hears Isobel's voice saying, "Here, I think Matthew would want you to enjoy the freshness of life while it lasts, don't you?"

* * *

Mary enters the Abbey, smiling, looking down at the flower. Henry is on the telephone, but sees her come in and notes her smile. He knows what he is going to tell her will spoil her apparent good spirits.

Mary takes off her hat, sees Henry finishing on the telephone, and approaches him. Instinctively, they kiss in greeting; both are happy to note that there appears to be no holdover anger from the night before. The light mood does not last long.

Henry sighs and says, "I will be going to London tomorrow. The team found out about Edwards' patronizing that particular club, and, well, sacked him. They've asked me to do the last race."

Mary looks down at the flower in her hand. She is cool on the outside, but her fear is boiling inside again. Just when she thought she might acknowledge him, his life pulls him back. It was bound to happen at some point.

She says, quietly, "I see. Well, good luck, then."

Henry sees that Mary is upset, and is quiet for a moment. It is clear that her fears make her unwilling to accept his profession, and that is a large impediment. That is what it has been all along; not his lack of title or riches. While this race may help him decide whether to give up racing, he undoubtedly will continue to work with cars. That is who he is. He is willing to make a drastic lifestyle change for her, but not without her commitment no matter what his profession.

He says, "Mary, I will not ask you to come to the race. But, I would like to know if I should return here afterward."

Mary meets his gaze, and says without any emotion other than courtesy, "You are welcome anytime." They both know that she is trying to turn the tables this time: she wants to force him to make the decision to return or not.

Henry looks deflated, his frustration evident. Even with last night's disagreement, he had begun to think she was coming along to accepting him. Just now, she seemed genuinely loving when they greeted.

"I love you, Mary, but I think it is time to stop the games." He turns from her and heads upstairs.

* * *

That night Tom and Henry have dinner at the pub in the village. Tom is not aware of the renewed tension between Mary and Henry until Henry mentions it.

Henry says, "Mary is not happy that I'll be racing again. I suppose I cannot blame her."

"As long as you come back in one piece, she'll get over it." Tom says.

Henry says, "I may be at the end of my welcome here anyway. I cannot stay indefinitely, at least not under the current arrangements."

Tom chuckles, "Mary wouldn't mind it. Besides, you earned your keep by finding the orchard."

Henry shakes his head, "It is not right for either of us. I cannot force her to believe in us, and if I haven't proven it by now I'm not sure continuing will make any difference."

Tom realizes that Henry is at the end of his rope with Mary. Tom is also weary of countering Mary's resistance.

Tom says, "I'd be sorry to see you go. It's been fun having another fellow in the house. Nobody can say you didn't try."

"I'll come get my things after the race, if only to prove to Mary that racing is not always deadly."

* * *

During dinner at the Abbey, Mary is quieter than usual, but everyone assumes it is because Henry will be racing and she is nervous about that. Mary's discomfort is enough that she heads to her room immediately after dinner. She waits for Henry to come to her room at night, but of course he does not: she has not asked him to since she was not downstairs when he and Tom returned. She does not want him to depart on bad feelings. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if something happened-no, she doesn't want to think along those lines.

She goes to his room, and does not knock, just enters. He wakens as she joins him in his bed, saying "Mary?"

She shushes him, putting her arms around him, saying, "Please, let me stay. On your terms." He kisses her in answer, and they settle into each other's arms to sleep.

* * *

Mary awakens in the morning to find Henry gone, and Thomas quietly packing his things into a suitcase. Thomas hears Mary sit up, and to make sure she knows he is in the room, says, "Good morning, m'Lady."

Mary asks, "Barrow, where is Mr. Talbot?"

"'E's gone to Brooklands, m'lady." Thomas says this as if he expected that she should already know it.

Mary looks confused for a moment, then gets up and puts on her robe. She seems distressed at Thomas packing Henry's things, and goes to her room to change.

Robert, Tom, and Edith are at breakfast when she enters, and they say, "Good morning!" to her. She quietly returns the greeting, but says no more while getting herself a plate. Tom and Robert glance at each other in knowing recognition of one of her foul moods.

Cora comes in and gives Robert a kiss, saying "Dear, I will be back at lunch. I have meetings at the hospital all morning." She turns to Mary and says, "Mary, please check to make sure the staff have gotten all of Henry's things together."

Mary sighs and says, "Very well. I suppose I deserve that as penance."

Cora says, "I realize it is a bother but with the weather starting to turn Mr. Carson wants to get that flue fixed, and it is easier to move him." She laughs a little and says, "If we were a more modern house, I would have them just move him into your room!" She gives Mary a scolding look, and then adds, "But we are not." She gives Robert another kiss and departs.

Mary sits there says, "I feel like I am missing something."

Edith snickers and says, "You are...Henry."

Mary looks at her sister and says, "I suppose you are happy now that he's gone and I will be unhappy?"

Edith looks like she is about to say something, but Tom says first, "Henry's just gone for the race tomorrow."

Mary says, "I ...I am not sure he will be back." She looks down at her lap for a moment. "Even if he survives the race." She gets up and leaves the room.

* * *

Robert joins her outside on the bench. Mary is evidently still upset, but attempts to collect herself.

Robert says, "I thought I might find you here." They sit for a few moments in silence before he asks, "Why don't you think Henry will return?"

Mary sniffles a little, and says, "I did not tell him that I want him to."

Robert nods, understanding that she means more than for just a visit. "I see. Well, do you?"

Mary nods, then says, "But it doesn't matter."

"Why not?" her father asks.

"Because he would have to give up so much; I don't want to force that on him."

Robert sighs. "Ah, yes, it is never successful when one must ask a partner to make sacrifices; move across an ocean to another country; give up a law practice...those matches just never work out, do they?"

Mary looks quizzically at her father. She is surprised at his sarcasm.

Robert smiles and says, "You know my point. I have faith that Henry will be back."

Mary asks, "How can you be so sure?"

Robert reaches for something in his pocket, and says, "He entrusted me with this for you, and told me he would not ask for it back while there is still hope. He has not asked."

He hands the ring box to Mary. "He said he wanted you to have it when you are ready to accept it."

Mary looks at her father, questioningly. Robert says, "I think you are; but I also think you should let him know that, don't you?"

* * *

Dinner at the Club that evening with the team does nothing to ease Henry's apprehension about the race the next day. He is not afraid of driving; he doesn't feel the pull of competition that he knows he should if he is to do well for the team. He doesn't want to disappoint them too badly. He decides he will take a meandering way back to his flat, to give him the option of stopping at a different pub than the rest of the team would patronize. He knows the wiser thing would be to go back to his flat and try to get a good night's rest. He is still considering as he approaches the pub. He turns the corner, and sees a familiar face coming from the other direction.

"Bertie! Hello!" Henry calls.

Bertie Pelham looks over at him, and his face instantly registers aggravation, but Henry sees that he quickly adjusts and puts on a polite air.

"Hello, Talbot," Bertie says with proper courtesy, but nothing more.

"Oh, come now, Bertie," Henry says, "I know Mary was an absolute monster to you and Edith, but you needn't to take that out on me."

Bertie pauses in a different sort of surprise. He didn't realize Henry knew. Bertie is glad that he does, because Bertie is still so incensed about the whole thing he would be happy to rail against Mary all night long. In fact, now that he thinks about it, he might do just that. Mary spurned Henry, so Bertie will have a willing listener to whom to vent his frustration. Bertie doesn't have anyone else-even as much as he is disappointed in Edith, he will never reveal her secret about Marigold. He nods his head to the pub door, and says to Henry, "Of course, Henry, forgive me. Were you about to go in?"

Henry sees that Bertie wants company, so they head inside together.

"I like this place, and I hope it does not become too much of a bother for me to come here now," Bertie says. As merely an agent, Bertie could go and do as he pleased, without worry about being hounded by the papers or other gossips.

Henry chuckles, "Yes, I suppose you do have to be more concerned about appearances now." Henry does not want to bring up Peter or Tangiers unless Bertie does. He knows well the sense of grief and loss Bertie is feeling. They can understand each other without wallowing in it.

It does not take long after Bertie has downed half a pint for him to bring up the Crawleys. "You know, Edith had mentioned that she and Mary were never close, but I never expected that poisoned of a relationship."

Henry just nods in agreement, "You don't have siblings, do you?"

Bertie shakes his head, "No, but I cannot imagine-"

"Let's just say there is always a little competition within a family, and depending on the personalities involved…," Henry shrugs to indicate he need go no further.

Bertie says, "Well, with Mary's personality, it's no wonder there is animosity!"

Henry chuckles, and says, "Everyone makes mistakes, Bertie. Edith is no angel, either."

"She is more of an angel than her sister!" Bertie exclaims, taking a good draught from his pint.

Henry notes that Bertie continues to defend Edith in spite of what has happened between them. He is curious, and wants to dig deeper now. Henry cannot help himself; this is another way he and Mary are alike. He prods, "Yet she made a big enough mistake that you broke with her…"

Bertie looks over at Henry, and says, "You realize that it wasn't Marigold, or even that she'd had relations with another man. I'd be foolish to think someone as lovely as she would still be virginal at her age. It's that … she didn't tell me before Mary forced it out."

Henry nods and takes a sip. "Yes, that is bothersome. You wouldn't think a woman of her qualities would be afraid of revealing an illegitimate child. She must not be as brave as she comes across."

Bertie becomes defensive even more, "She's the bravest woman I know! Why, I've seen her working, and really, to commit to keeping and raising her daughter even though daily that risks exposure to scandal-that's admirable!" Bertie doesn't even realize that Henry has maneuvered him into these statements in support of Edith. He takes another sip of his drink.

Henry continues his game, "I can see how you wouldn't want to be associated with that risk. With your new position, you need to be careful, to show your strength. Who knows how that would get spun into some story about a title-seeking vixen manipulating you into her clutches?"

Bertie again is amazed at Henry's point of view. "I came to know her and asked her to marry me before I became titled; surely people would know that?"

Henry responds, looking slyly sideways at Bertie as he says, "They would, but, it's no longer your concern, is it? Hopefully she has learned her lesson for the next fellow who comes along."

At this, Bertie becomes quiet again. After a short bit, he sighs, shaking his head. "I'll wager you were glad not to be associated with Mary after finding out about her vicious behaviour."

Henry understands Bertie's bitterness, but he sees that guilt should be shared amongst all involved parties, including Bertie. Henry would never defend Mary's action, so will not start down that path. Instead, he says, "Since it was partially my fault for Mary's nasty mood that particular morning, I apologize."

Bertie looks at Henry, amazed. "You cannot be serious?! What wrong did you do?"

Henry looks at Bertie full on and says, "First, I misread Mary, and didn't take seriously enough her fears about cars given how she lost Matthew. She had tried to tell me, but I was so enamored that I did not listen. Second, I was so wrapped up in my own urgency after the accident that I didn't allow time for her to settle. I was too impulsive."

Bertie is thoughtful. The parallels are obvious. He recalls Edith saying her life is complicated, but he had assumed at the time it was about the magazine. He now knows that it was more about Marigold. He should have guessed that when she said she wanted to have Marigold be with them if they married. And when he pressured her into saying Yes, he was so caught up in his own mind that he did not consider why Edith might be hesitant. He thought being titled would make him more appealing to her. Instead, she was probably even more fearful of how the potential scandal would affect him. The two men drink in silence for a moment.

Henry adds, "You would lose that bet, you know. I actually know quite a bit about Mary's faults, and that is not stopping my pursuit. I am no saint, and I think we can handle each other. Don't marriage vows include something or other about taking the bad with the good?"

Bertie again is surprised. "Don't tell me you and Mary are back together?"

Henry chuckles and says, "For the moment, anyway. She's allowed me at Downton again-I've just spent some holiday time there with her. But I am here to race tomorrow, and, well, let's just say Mary is not happy about it."

Bertie is floored. Here he thought he would get some camaraderie in his anger at Mary. Instead he sees that Henry is just as committed as before. Bertie has another moment of self-reflection. He certainly didn't show Edith he was committed. When everything was rosy, Bertie was steady and true. But the first sign of a problem, albeit a sizeable one, and he abandoned Edith. What a miserable lout he is.

"Henry, how did your reconciliation come about?" he asks.

Henry smiles, hoping the question means what he thinks it does, "I was fortunate: Mary realized she was in the wrong, so she initiated it."

* * *

At Brooklands the next day, the race is on. It has been more than a month since he last raced, and Henry is not doing as well as he used to. He practiced the day before, but that was only enough to get a feel for the car again. His driving is mediocre; something is holding him back. He wonders why he even agreed to this anyway. The team needed someone to race, and he felt obligated to help out. But as he told Tom, his heart is not in it without Charlie. He thinks this should be his last race after all.

Then, he has a vision of Charlie in the passenger seat. The apparition says, "You used to be a better driver than me."

Henry thinks of how Charlie would be disappointed in his racing today. He hears Charlie's voice saying, "You always did well if I wasn't racing against you. Your driving today is an insult to my memory!"

Henry puts a look of determination on his face, thinking, "Alright, Charlie." Then he starts driving faster, gaining on some of the other racers.

Charlie's ghost encourages it, "There you go. You've got this race in hand now."

Henry drives aggressively, but cleanly. He finally has his racing sense back. Only two more cars in front of him now. He senses that Charlie is still with him, shouting. "C'mon, Henry! It's alright to give up racing, but go out on a win! Finish the bloody thing!"

Henry wins. As he drives the cool down lap, Charlie's ghost says, "Good driving, and good finishing. For the race, anyway. Now, take care of Mary."

Henry is elated that he was able to pull off the victory, but also confused as he slows to a stop. He knows he was just reminiscing about Charlie during the race. Why did Mary come up? Should he just finish with her? Enough of the play-acting of marriage when he won't win that race? They did not speak further when she came to his room. He was content to hold her one more night before he left. He wonders what type of reception he will get when he returns.

The team and press crowds around the car, congratulating him. As he hoists himself up to get out of the car, momentarily his head is higher than the throng, and he glimpses Mary. She is standing beyond the crowd, smiling and waiting for him. He leaps out and makes his way through the crowd to get to her. When he does, they kiss lovingly. He takes her hands, and then notices with surprise that she is wearing his ring. He looks her in the eyes and says, "I love you, Mary, do you love me?"

Mary smiles and replies, "I am...quite sure."

* * *

A/N: This is meant to occur starting sometime during E8 but finish before the CS.

So many holes with Mary/Henry, but one of the blatant ones with Edith/Bertie was why a simple phone call from Mary was enough to arrange for the dinner at the Ritz. He should have been still furious with Mary.

Thank you for the comments!


	5. Validation

Everyone had been surprised when Mary had announced she intended on going to the race; Robert had expected that she would talk to Henry upon his return. But Mary was adamant: if she was going to accept Henry, she needed to do it fully, cars and racing and all. Granny is correct that she needs to face her fears (again). How should she expect Henry to accept all of her less desirable traits if she doesn't accept his? Mary recalls the wasted time and heartache when she turned Matthew away, and she does not want to repeat that mistake. She actually took Edith aside and thanked her for pointing it out. Needless to say, Edith wondered about Mary's uncharacteristic gratitude.

Neither her brother-in-law nor her father had been willing to let Mary attend the race alone, in case something did happen. They had all gone down via train the night before, and had stayed with Rosamund. Tom and Robert had tried to keep a positive outlook on things, yet Mary understandably remained worried and on-edge continually. It had been her decision to not let Henry know they were at the race beforehand. She had not been sure if it would make a difference, but she did not want anything to interfere with his concentration while driving.

Mary had seen that Henry was not in the leader pack for the first part of the race, and had been disappointed for his sake. This was not what she had wanted to witness, and there is as much a chance of an accident no matter what position in the field. She wasn't sure she could have consoled Henry if he hadn't done well-what would she have said? That it is evidence he should not race anymore? She could not be the one to deliver that message; there were too many other emotions involved, and Henry could have taken it like salt being rubbed in a wound. So she stopped watching the race; she sat and closed her eyes and simply prayed for his safety. Tom came and got her as the race was nearing its completion, exuberantly excited about Henry's comeback. As fearful as she was, she joined Tom and Robert. While they had cheered, Mary remained composed, still praying. When he won, she couldn't believe it given how he had started. Inwardly, she muses how it is similar to how he ultimately won her.

* * *

After the cheering dies down after race, Henry invites the trio to join the team for a celebratory dinner at the Club, but they decline.

Mary explains, "Henry, we are very proud of you, but this night should be for you and the team. Enjoy your friends, and toast to Charlie's memory with them. We'll have plenty of other celebrations with you in the future."

Henry is full of love and confidence so he smiles and says, "Alright. May I tell them not to disperse too far afield if they want to attend a wedding?"

Mary smiles and replies, "You may."

Henry kisses Mary again and says, "Soon, I hope?"

Mary gives Henry a suggestive smile, "As soon as we can arrange it! Now that we're decided, we may not share a bed until the deed is done; and I will grow impatient."

Henry smirks, "Patience is not one of your strengths."

"Nor yours, but you have been quite patient, and you have your resolution. I am looking forward to mine," Mary says. "I have no desire for another large affair; my family won't disown us if we elope-"

Henry shakes his head, saying, "I do not what to start our life together on improper footing."

"Alright," says Mary with a sigh. "I will work with Reverend Travis, if that is alright with you."

Henry responds, "Yes, although I do have an uncle who is a bishop; I will see if he can help. Assuming days or weeks rather than months, my parents and brother won't be able to attend in any event, being overseas. But, hopefully Aunt Prudence will. And Phillip and his family, if they are not travelling."

Mary raises an eyebrow and smirks, "Just give me your list, and I'll sort it out."

Henry laughs, and kisses her again. "I'll call on you at Rosamund's tomorrow and see you to your train. Oh, one more thing: you'll never guess who I ran into last night." At Mary's questioning look, Henry continues, "Bertie Pelham. It is clear he is still besotted with Edith; there may be hope for them yet."

Mary looks like she is considering something. "But he discharged her as quickly as I tried to do you! I realize the circumstances were my fault, but is that someone she should reconsider?"

Henry is a little surprised at this reaction, so says, "I reconsidered you…" He sees that she is not convinced, and is surprised at this apparent protectionist stance from Mary for her sister. "Mary, as regretful as you may be, you caused their split by interfering. Let them decide from now on."

* * *

At Rosamund's house for dinner, the atmosphere is a thousand times better than the last time they gathered there. Between the race outcome and the engagement, spirits are high. Robert is beside himself with relief that he finally knows where things stand with Henry and Mary. He had seen from Henry's stay at the Abbey that he is a caring and intelligent fellow, but watching him from a distance, in his element again at the track, surrounded by all his supporters, made Robert see more. Before the race, Robert saw the attempt at focus, but something else, perhaps trepidation? Not surprisingly, Henry's attitude was different compared to the last time they were here. During this race, they all could see something was not right with Henry's driving. But then when he started doing better, and won, well, it was all Robert could do to keep calm for his own health's sake. It was Henry's attitude when he stopped his car, before he saw Mary, that impressed Robert the most. He could tell Henry was pleased with himself, but there was no arrogance with the smile. He was gracious and surprisingly calm as he accepted all of the laud and congratulations. Much like Mary would be, Robert chuckled to himself. And then the look on Henry's face when he saw Mary; if only all fathers could see that for their daughters.

Tom is thrilled that he'll have Henry as a permanent chum at the Abbey, and one who is almost as much of an outsider to start with as Tom was. Well, maybe not that much, but certainly different than Mary's other suitors were. He is pretty pleased with himself for pushing the courtship. Everyone could see their immediate physical attraction to each other, but Tom was the one who was not jaded by social status expectations to encourage Mary to look beyond them. Tom has already started to mull through all of the conversations he and Henry had about cars and business opportunities. There must be something that will work. As much as he enjoyed this race, if Henry is even thinking about giving up racing for good, Tom will encourage it. The stress was too hard on Mary for Tom's comfort.

Rosamund is gracious, but does not share the full jubilation of her guests. She is still very disappointed in Mary's role in Bertie leaving. There is a sense of injustice she cannot shake. After they have gone through, Rosamund catches Mary aside and says, "I am happy for you, Mary. If only I could say the same for Edith."

Mary looks contrite, and says to her aunt, "I understand you, Auntie. Even though this was the umpteenth time either one of us has interfered with the other's love life, Edith may never forgive me for this one."

Rosamund is glad that Mary still feels bad about the whole business, but presses anyway, "And well she should not! Such a good match for her, even before his inheritance…" She shakes her head sadly.

Mary sees that Rosamund may never forgive her, either. She wishes there were some way she could make up for things. She thinks back to Henry's comments about second chances and not interfering, and decides to solicit her aunt's point of view. "Auntie, do you really believe that? He gave himself no time to reflect on the situation before breaking with her. For someone who comes across as kind and dependable, wasn't that a bit merciless?"

Rosamund is aghast at Mary, and the hypocrisy of her statement. "Really, Mary, have you no awareness for the situation you put them in? Talk about merciless..."

Mary sees that Rosamund misunderstands her. "I am fully aware, Auntie. Please, hear me out: Henry ran into Bertie last night, and is convinced he still pines for Edith." Mary sees Rosamund's eyebrows raise at the statement. Mary continues, "I would like to help get them together again, to make amends, but only if it is the right thing to do _for Edith_. Would she, or should she, take him back?"

Rosamund is thoughtful. This is a new type of inquiry for Mary, but she does sound sincere in her concern for her sister, not jealous that Edith would outrank her. Rosamund says, "I see what you mean, Mary. She may not give him another chance. She is still so hurt about it, the way he turned against her so quickly. Should Henry have accepted you back?"

"He loves me, in spite of my failings," Mary replies.

Rosamund nods, and says, "Then likewise Edith should be the judge."

Mary says, "Thank you, Rosamund. You and Henry are of the same opinion. I don't disagree; I am not sure I should trust my own viewpoint when it comes to Edith."

Rosamund declares, "Well, that is an element of self awareness that is new for you!"

Mary rolls her eyes at her aunt, but then continues, with a sly tone of voice, "If we are correct that she would not agree to see him, we may need to interfere one more time." She knows she will have a co-conspirator in Rosamund.

Rosamund chuckles a little, and says, "You cannot help yourself, can you? I admit I am just as eager. What is it about us Crawley women that we must always have some type of game in play?"

* * *

Hoping he is still in London, Rosamund extends an invitation to Bertie for tea. The invitation has multiple purposes: first, to see if Bertie will accept it in the first place. That in itself will indicate at least if he is curious. Second, if he does accept, to see if Rosamund can assess Bertie's lovesickness for Edith.

Bertie accepts the invitation, and the next day, Rosamund greets him after Mead announces him.

"I am so pleased you could come, Lord Hexham," Rosamund begins.

"Bertie, please," Bertie says.

"As you wish, Bertie," Rosamund says, happy that he is taking down the wall of formality from the beginning. "I trust you have recovered from your travels? It can be so tiring."

"Yes, thank you. Air travel was quite a bit more convenient than even I expected, but still it was a good distance."

"Perhaps one day I will get used to the idea of flying, but it still frightens me," Rosamund says.

Bertie laughs, "For a traveller, it is like a combination of being on a train and an ocean liner, although not quite as comfortable. An occasional bit of unpleasant movement, but I've had worse episodes on boats."

Both smile and take sips of tea. Rosamund says, "You've likely guessed that I did not ask you here to inquire about air travel."

"I assume it has something to do with Edith?" Bertie says. "I hope she is doing well."

Rosamund notes Bertie's inquisitiveness with his last statement. "How would you expect her to be? I am quite serious with the question."

Bertie sighs, and pauses before answering. "Under the circumstances, heartbroken. But she is so strong, she will carry on."

Rosamund nods, "Yes, you have got it precisely. And, how are you faring?"

Bertie looks over at Rosamund, knowing her question is not about his general health or recovery from his travels. "About the same, without Edith's fortitude."

Rosamund nods again. "So it would seem." She sees what Henry saw, that Bertie still cares for Edith. She will not waste time in more small talk, so asks, "Tell me, what are your plans?"

Bertie looks confused, and asks, "Pardon, what type of plans?"

"I can see you still love Edith. And, as much as you disappointed her, I believe she still loves you. Are you going to let that go to waste?"

Bertie shakes his head. "I am sorry to disappoint you, too, but I do not have any plans at the moment. Honestly, I only came to accept my own culpability recently."

Rosamund says, "I will be equally forthcoming: Mary and I want to test your resolve."

Bertie looks confused again, "Mary?"

"Yes, Mary," Rosamund answers. "She is truly regretful, you know."

"So I understand," Bertie says. "I received a letter from her to that effect. It is too bad the damage has been done."

Rosamund says, "That is precisely the idea we want to test: can you forgive Edith, so that she can forgive you? We do not want her to be hurt again."

Bertie says, "I...I am not sure Edith will give me the chance."

"Yes, there is that," Rosamund says, taking a sip of her tea so that she can watch Bertie's reaction. As she hoped, he seems even more deflated at her acknowledgement that Edith might reject an invitation to meet with him. That evidence means more than his words.

Rosamund continues, "Mary would like to make amends if she can. We may be able to help with arranging circumstances, but beyond that it will be up to you. You must convince Edith that you will accept her and Marigold without reservation. We will not participate if you are not up to it."

Bertie looks at Rosamund with an expression of genuine excitement about the idea of help with a reconciliation. Now that there might be a chance for it, he realizes that it is indeed what he wants. After his discussion with Henry a couple of nights ago, Bertie understood that it needs to start with him, but he had no clue of where to begin. He did not think it realistic to haunt the streets nearby _The Sketch_ or her flat in hopes of catching her when she is in London. Not only is it impractical, but it would be awkward. Besides it is not the setting he would want to declare his love and renewed intentions. It should be more special than that: Edith deserves no less. He says with sincerity, "Believe me, Rosamund, if she'll have me back, I will cherish and protect her and Marigold always. I will be forever in your debt…"

Rosamund nods, and says, "Let me explain what Mary and I have in mind. Edith comes to London about every month for the magazine. She doesn't always let me know, if she is staying in her flat, so Mary will contact you and -"

"But what if I am up at Brancaster?" Bertie asks, already seeing problems with the plan. "We, Mother and I, that is, are planning a to-do about the title…" Bertie acts as if he would rather not make a big fuss over his inheritance, but he knows certain formalities must be followed.

Rosamund looks at Bertie, and says, "Then she will contact you there and you must come back down. Bertie, I am surprised-you are typically much better at these things. Are you committed to trying to win Edith back or aren't you?"

Bertie sees that he will have no choice, but in an instant understands that this is a price he will willingly pay. He says, "Of course, forgive me. What do I need to do?"

* * *

Henry stays in London for a few days to arrange for a wedding license, honeymoon, and the beginnings of his move to Downton. With Charlie gone, and Edwards not an appropriate choice, Henry calls to ask Tom to be his best man, as much for convenience as to acknowledge his role in helping the relationship. Henry is friendly with all of his team members, but no others stand out as much as Tom does already.

Back at Downton, Mary and her mother begin preparations for a morning wedding. Reverend Travis is surprised at Mary's request to have it be within a fortnight if possible. He sighs, and resolves not to be too judgemental if he will be asked to perform a baptism within a year.

Mary is unsure who to ask to be her witness. True to her nature, Edith is the one to approach Mary. The next morning after breakfast, Edith says to her sister, "Mary, I am happy for you and Henry. I would be glad to be your witness, if you'd like, that is."

Mary is amazed, and feels undeserving of Edith's unselfish offer. "After all I've put you through, how can you be so forgiving?"

Edith sadly smiles, wondering if Mary will ever see the world more like she does. Edith says, [A/N: inserting Fellowe's lines here, Mary just didn't deserve them without first apologizing to Edith] "Because, in the end, you're my sister and one day, only we will remember Sybil... or Mama or Papa or Matthew or Michael or Granny or Carson or any of the others who have peopled our youth... until, at last, our shared memories will mean more than our mutual dislike."

Edith adds, "You do not have to worry about me being overly jealous or spiteful." She pauses and laughs lightly, "That is more your style than mine. Also, I know you regret it, which is quite a change from the past."

Mary smiles, touched by Edith's words. Over the last couple of weeks, Mary has sensed that something has changed within herself about Edith. It is not because of Henry or as Edith thinks, that Mary is now happy and will not be such a beast to everyone around her. There is something else. This whole experience has impacted Mary deeply, not just because she has overcome her fears to love again. As Rosamund put it, there is a self awareness that never existed before, and even more importantly, an awareness of everyone around her. It started when she threw off Tony and Charles and decided to figure out who Mary Crawley is and embrace her more modern tendencies. She had not been thinking about Edith or anyone else then, only herself. Other things contributed to her thinking outward. Being the estate agent has made her feel a responsibility toward the family and the staff like never before, and not just as George's mother. Helping Anna achieve pregnancy gave her a sense of fulfillment she never expected. Her father's illness was a shock to everyone, and Mary is determined to do whatever she can to ensure his continued improving health. Seeing her mother take on new responsibilities at the hospital for the sake of Downton had given her another example of selfless commitment to the community. Having Tom back, unwilling to put up with her nonsense, made her realize that some of it _is_ nonsense. And now, having Edith forgive her in spite of their history…

She looks at Edith, and says, "I would be honored, Edith, truly. I hope one day I can return the favor."

Edith sighs and says, "I am not sure I will love again the same as Bertie." Edith is not near tears as she says this, but still sad.

Mary says, "Edith, could you ever forgive Bertie as you have me?"

Edith responds, "I am not sure, frankly. Would I always wonder if he has that element of mistrust for me? And vice versa?"

Mary confesses, "Do you realize that I had similar concerns with Matthew? I told him I worried that we might always have my indiscretion with Kemal between us. Saying it now, it is rather silly. Matthew would never have used that against me, even in the worst of arguments."

Edith right now does not know if she could depend on that type of steadfast honor from Bertie. Before their split she would have believed it without question. She says to Mary, "In any event, likely I will never have the chance."

Mary nods and says, "I am not just being a mean older sister when I say that I hope you are wrong about that. And to throw your own words back at you, if so, at least you'll be able to trust it."

Edith is curious, "How do you mean?"

Mary says, "I do not have to tell you that no relationship is perfect. I am not sure I will ever like cars yet they are part of who Henry is. If you and Bertie can come together and get through this, what a wonderful feat that would be."

* * *

A/N: This chapter attempts to bring things back toward canon to assume S6CS occurs, trying to explain or recast some of the odd or missing things in Fellowes' script in E8. One of our other works ('Honeymoon…') was our attempt at answering some of the other questions about how things got from E8 to the CS. In that compared to this, there are timing differences and a little redundancy/different method of making more sense of the Edith/Bertie reconciliation.

Thank you for the comments!


End file.
